battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bashin Episode 01
The first episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. Toppa Bashin, who received a pendent with a red stone from his missing father, goes to meet the Battle Spirits champion J Sawaragi for a match. Summary: A Battle Spirits tournament is being held between the previous champion, J Sawaragi, and a mysterious masked girl, Suiren. When Toppa Bashin wakes up, he rushes to watch it on TV. Although Suiren has the upper hand, he believes J will win. Bashin is correct, as J turns the match around and keeps his title as champion. When Bashin’s mother, Hayami, who worked the night shift as a taxi driver comes home, she finds Bashin sleeping. She wakes him up, and he hurries to get ready for school. Hayami reminds him to take the pendant that his father left behind for him. As he leaves, after stopping Bashin’s pet mouse Aibou from following him, she muses to herself that Bashin is just like her father. While heading to school, Bashin meets with his friend, whom he calls Meganeko. He attempts to help her get ready faster by locking her dog inside, and they run off to class, barely making it in time. Bashin sleeps in class, dreaming that he’s praised by his teacher, Card Sensei, and his classmates for his Battle Spirits skill. However, Card Sensei wakes him up, and punishes Bashin by making him stay after to clean the classroom. Meganeko volunteers to help him, and Bashin leaves to take out the trash. On the way, he finds a group of kids playing Battle Spirits. One boy throws several of his cards on the floor, and they leave to head to the Battle Spirits Center. There, Bashin also meets with Striker, who is in his year at school, but another class. They go together to take out the trash and talk. Bashin recognizes Striker as a soccer star, and Striker knows Bashin as a serious Battle Spirits enthusiast. They discuss which is a better hobby, and Striker gives Bashin the cards that were left of the floor, three copies of the green master rare, Gowsilvia. After this, Bashin leaves to head to the Battle Spirits Center. The worker, called Baito-kun, informs Bashin that he just missed J. Wanting to see him, and ask him about the match from earlier, Bashin searches after him. It was then when Aibou, who wore a stone like Bashin’s pendant on his collar, ran in front of a car when trying to find Bashin, as the stone had reacted. Bashin jumped in to save Aibou, and the car’s driver noticed him and stopped. Although safe, Bashin’s cards were scattered on the floor. While he tried to pick them up, a cat jumped out of the car and started to chase after Aibou. The cat was Okyou, J’s pet, and J stepped out to stop her. Excited to see J, Bashin challenged him to a battle. J was uninterested, and found Bashin rude. However, Okyou began to tell him something. Bashin, surprised that J was trying to talk to his cat, wondered if J had no friends. He told J that they could be friends. J decided that he would battle Bashin. For their battle, J opened the gate, taking Bashin to a strange arena in the sky. They began to battle using real spirits. Bashin took the advantage from the start, and was excited to summon Gowsilvia. It was easily defeated, however. Bashin quickly realized that this would be harder than he thought. Matches: J vs. Suiren Turn 13: (Suiren) -On Suiren’s field is 2 Draculious, 2 Bone-Gladiator, and Death-Haides. On J’s field is 2 Fenrircannon. -Suiren attacks with Draculious. -J blocks with Fenrircannon. Fenrircannon is destroyed. -Suiren attacks with Draculious. -J blocks with Fenrircannon. Fenrircannon is destroyed. -Surien attacks with Bone-Gladiator. -J takes a life. 2 lives remain. -Suiren attacks with Bone-Gladiator. -J plays Silent Wall to end the turn. He takes a life for Bone-Gladiator’s attack. 1 life remains. Turn 14: (J) -J summons 2 Berserker-Gun, 2 Icemaiden, and The SteelWyvern Valkyrious. -J attacks with Berserker-Gun. -Suiren blocks with Death-Haides. DeathHaides is destroyed. -J attacks with Berserker-Gun. -Suiren takes a life. 3 lives remain. -J attacks with Icemaiden. Suiren takes a life. 2 lives remain. -J attacks with Icemaiden. -Suiren takes a life. 1 lives remain. -J attacks with The SteelWyvern Valkyrious. -Suiren takes the last life. Winner: J Bashin vs. J Turn 1: (Bashin) -Bashin summons Eyeburn. Turn 2: (J) -J summons Icemaiden. Turn 3: (Bashin) -Bashin summons Eyeburn. -Bashin attacks with Eyeburn. -J takes a life. 4 lives remain. -Bashin attacks with Eyeburn. -J takes a life. 3 lives remain. Turn 11: (Bashin) -On J’s field is 2 Icemaiden and 2 Berserker-Gun. On Bashin’s field is 2 Eyeburn and Metalburn. -Bashin summons Gowsilvia. -J plays Defensive Aura. His blocking spirits get +3000 BP. -J blocks with Icemaiden. Gowsilvia is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Metalburn. -J blocks with Icemaiden. Metalburn is destroyed. Winner: Undecided. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment: Bashin introduces viewers to the world of Battle Spirits. No cards are featured this episode. Cards Used: Red: BS01-005: Eyeburn BS01-008: Metalburn Purple: BS01-031: Death-Haides BS01-035: Bone-Gladiator BS01-043: Draculious Green: BS01-072: Gowsilvia White: BS01-074: Berserker-Gun BS01-075: Icemaiden BS01-080: Fenrircannon BS01-097: The SteelWyvern Valkyrious BS01-144: Silent Wall BS01-145: Defensive Aura Episode Cast: Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J Sawaragi- Kaya Miyake Suiren- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Mama- Tomoko Kawakami Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Card Sensei- Riki Kitazawa Commentator-san- Cho Female Announcer- Misato Fukuen Baito-kun- Anri Katsu Driver- Tomohisa Asou Student A- Mika Matsuoka Student B- Kaoru Mizuhara Main Staff: Script: Dai Sato Storyboard/Episode Director: Mitsuru Hongo Animation Director: Tetsuya Ishikawa Trivia: This episode includes the full version of the arena building sequence used each time the gate to Isekai World is opened. It takes over two minutes. Fortunately, the sequence is shortened or sometimes omitted for the remainder of the series. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin